The Powers of Change
by Black Velveteen
Summary: After the demise of Voldemort, and the disappearance of Harry Potter, the wizarding world moved on. Now, a hooded man returns, and he may, again, change the wizarding world.
1. Prolouge: The Hooded Man

THE POWERS OF CHANGE  
  
::Black Velveteen looks suspiciously at the words:: Hmm. that might change - but right now, it fits the story. Let's see - ::shuffles papers around:: Here we are! Step one - title. Got it. Step two - Disclaimer. Oops. Nearly forgot that...  
  
Disclaimer: Um - Do you see a copyright symbol anywhere? Nope - I didn't think so. If I owned, it wouldn't be called fanfiction. If I owned it, my name would be JK Rowling, and I'd live in a castle. Does this look like a castle to you? No. Have I made my point yet? I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter.  
  
Okay, check step two off. Step three - Author's Note, if you wish. Um. I guess I've been torturing you with that one for a little while now, haven't I. Okay, forget that step. Step four - the story. Well, I guess I'll leave you to that now, shall I?  
  
The Powers of Change Prolouge : The Hooded Man  
  
A/N: Sorry, had to slip a note in. Note - this takes place after book seven. Many years after it, in fact.  
  
The hooded man walked quietly down Diagon Alley. He had not seen this place in a little over five years. The Alley itself hadn't changed a bit. The people in it had. Five years before, things had been a total wreck, as the man recalled. Witches and wizards had been afraid to leave their homes - let alone open their shops. The Wizarding World had been very near its end. For, five years ago, Voldemort himself had walked these streets, bringing death to all those who opposed him. Now, however, things were coming back to a daily routine.  
  
It was a week before September 1st that this man walked the street, watching people. Strangely enough, the man realized that he recognized many of these people, some of which he had fought beside naught five years ago.  
  
Around him, witches and wizards bustled about their business, inquiring about the price of unicorn horns and newt blood. There were a few children running about, chasing each other while their parents did business. One of the conversations caught the man's ear.  
  
"Sam, I promise, he's a good cat! See, he's purring at you!" This was the voice of a small girl, barely eleven. She had in her arms a large ginger cat, and was shoving it in the face of a boy the same age as she.  
  
"Hallie! Get the monster away from me! You know how cats frighten Galler!" The boy held a large squeaking rat against his chest, hiding it from the view of the cat.  
  
The hooded man chuckled slightly. He remembered days when there was another boy and girl having a similar conversation. He hoped that things would turn out different for those two. He definitely hoped that the rat was innocent, and that he was just a rat.  
  
The man kept walking, picking up other pieces of conversation. Some seemed to mimic some of his own memories so clearly that he thought he was having flashbacks. But no, they were real - the oddities were just coincidences. And the man had come to expect that when he returned, every corner would bring back a fresh wave of memories.  
  
The man surveyed the Alley one more time, drinking the splendor and happiness one more time, before Apparating away, to another place where the memories would be even worse - maybe worse was the wrong word. They would sting worse, and be more painful to come back to. But he couldn't hide from them any longer.  
  
He apparated to a dark woods, and began walking. Just as he thought, there was no way he could apparate any closer. It was a good a half a day's walk to get there from here - but he had the time. There was no rush now, not when he'd waited this long.  
  
When he did get there, the sun was fading, and the clouds were setting in. That, however, did not ruin the sight he was seeing. For the first time in five years, he was seeing his old home. For that's what it was to him still. Home.  
  
He looked up at the ancient stone castle, remembering the times he had stood here as a boy, looking at the majesty that was Hogwarts. At the time, he had not appreciated what it meant to him. Now, after years of pain and grief, he was glad to see it again. But would the people in side it be glad to see him?  
  
Hood still up, he made way for the castle doors. Slowly and quietly, he creaked the ancient doors open. Slipping inside, he amazed at how little the castle had changed. Even though the Entrance Hall had been rebuilt, it looked exactly like it had when he was a first year. Right down to the last tapestry and armor, it was the same.  
  
The hooded man could hear laughter coming from the Great Hall. It was a laughter he recalled very well.  
  
As he opened the door to the Great Hall, he heard shrieks that ended the sweet laughter, though. All the Hogwarts teacher had stood to see him now, wands drawn, surprised looks written all over their faces. A wizened older lady stood, and spoke. The hooded man smiled a bit. This voice had greeted him many years ago, when he had known terribly little.  
  
"Who are you? What brings you here? Speak, or we shall curse you where you stand!" it was the voice of Minerva McGonagall.  
  
The hooded man surveyed the others. He recognized many of the faces, but they were all so much older. She was much older looking than he remembered her, but she had the same bushy brown hair. Had that much time really passed?  
  
"Surely," began the hooded man, in a calm voice, "you won't curse me down. I have been waiting a long time to come back, and I'd hate to leave now." He pulled off the hooded, and smiled a bit, watching the shocked faces of the Hogwarts staff members.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that was a tad short - BUT THERE'S MORE!! Okay, so there's not more right now - BUT THERE WILL BE! As soon as I know what you think of it - and you can tell me, by pressing that little button that says review. Got it? Okay - I'll leave you too it.  
  
Now, Press the button. No!! Not the Back button!! The Review Button!!!! 


	2. Chapter One: Interrogations

THE POWERS OF CHANGE  
  
A/N: Wow - I actually have a chapter two!!! Okay, it may sound silly, but it's a big feat for me! Here's chapter two then - oh, wait, must do that annoying disclaimer thing again..  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. Will I ever own it? Only if the rest of the world suddenly snuffs it, and I'm the only one left who knows what the story is.  
  
Wait - one more thing!! I'd like to thank my only reviewer from the Prologue - DMZ. Thank you!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Interrogation  
  
The bushy haired professor named Hermione Granger shouted, "HARRY??!!"  
  
The dark haired man grinned. "I do believe that is still my name. It hasn't changed, has it?"  
  
Hermione spluttered fro a response. Her mind wasn't working properly. What was he doing here? How did he get here? Where the hell has he been? "What- how- when-" she couldn't seem to form the right words. He certainly did look like the Harry Potter that she remembered - the same jet black hair that wouldn't lie flat, the same emerald green eyes, hell, even the same blasted scar, but he seemed wiser, and softer around the edges.  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke up, cutting off Hermione's incoherent statement. "How do we know that it's you? Harry Potter disappeared twelve years ago, and is presumed dead. Where the hell have you been if you're Harry Potter?"  
  
The other professors were silent, wands still pointing at Harry.  
  
Really, he thought, I didn't expect this. I'm still me after all. Has it really been that long? "H-h-how long, exactly? I wasn't aware that more than five years had passed"  
  
Minerva McGonagall's eyes widened a bit at this. "It has been exactly twelve years, two months, and three days since the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter also disappeared that day, and hasn't been seen since. How can you prove that you are Harry Potter?"  
  
Hermione frowned at this. She better not be right - I can't do that again. This one's not Harry either.  
  
Harry looked directly at McGonagall. "Prove who I am? Let's see - I was born on July 31, in the year 1980, to Lily and James Potter. When I was one, Lord Voldemort killed my parents, leaving me with this ruddy scar. Dumbledore left me with my horrid Aunt and Uncle, and Dudley, oh, can't forget him - and when I was eleven, Hagrid brought me Hogwarts where I met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In my seventh year, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, he and I were forced to fight in some other dimension called the Overlap, where he was defeated, and I was stuck, for about five years, only apparently it was more than that. What more do you need to prove it's me??" Harry looked at McGonagall, who scowled at him.  
  
"We have had people claim to be Mr. Harry Potter over the years - and all that you have said could have been read out of a history book. I don't know what it is with your five years, because it has certainly been twelve." Whipping her wand out, she put Harry in a full body bind, and turned to her other staff members. "Asha, take this one to your dungeons, and test him there. No, Hermione, you may not help. You do not need to deal with one of these again." Hermione had been about to ask to help, but nodded, and stepped away.  
  
Again? thought Harry. What does she mean? Why are they doing this? Don't they know it's me? He had been too shocked to try and duck away from McGonagall's body bind charm. And now, he did not try and break it. Another women had stepped toward him, it was the lady named Asha. He had never seen her before.  
  
"The whole test, Headmistress?" Asha asked, not looking at Harry at all. Harry noticed that she didn't speak with a British accent at all - in fact, where an accent would be; there was a steely nerve.  
  
"Yes, Asha. The whole test. Report back to me when you are through." with that, McGonagall turned away from Harry, not giving him a second glance.  
  
Asha turned to survey Harry, floating him up and beginning to lead him down the corridors. Harry noticed that she could not have been older than he was, but she had most likely seen much more of the world. She had hard gray eyes, and not a touch of emotion passed over her face as she led him down through the dark passageways of the dungeons. It was much lighter than Harry remembered - there seemed to be some sort of magical lighting filling the corridor. Asha led him further down, past the old Potions classroom, and to what Harry remembered as Snape's office. Where is the slimy git now? Harry wondered. Asha led him into the office, which was contrastingly dark compared to the newly lit corridor outside.  
  
Asha partially undid his body bind, only enough to force him uncomfortably into a small chair. Harry could not see anything around him, but heard her mixing something, and the clinking of glass. The next thing Harry realized, Asha was pouring something down his throat, forcing him to swallow. Harry remembered the peppery taste of the liquid burning down his throat from only one other encounter with it - it was Veritaserum - the Truth Potion. Harry gasped for breath, his mind swimming.  
  
He saw the vague outline of someone in front of him - Asha. She began interrogating him. "What is your full given name?"  
  
Harry felt his voice speak without him telling it to. "Harry James Potter."  
  
"How old are you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Twenty-three."  
  
"Where have you been for twelve years?"  
  
"In the Overlap, and traveling in other universes."  
  
"Why did you not return?"  
  
"I couldn't, for a long time. And when I could, I wasn't ready to come back."  
  
"How many were killed in the final battle with Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
This seemed to puzzle Asha. She paused a second before asking, "Who is the current Minister of Magic?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who won the last World Quidditch Cup?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is Severus Snape dead?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is Remus Lupin dead?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Does Ronald Weasley have any children?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, DAMNIT!" This answer rocked Asha a little. She stopped asking questions, and cast a few spells on Harry. One was caused him to glow bright blue for a second, then died down. She also looked inside her desk a minute, and seemed to be consulting a bit of old parchment, looking at him, then back at the parchment. When she was satisfied, she stood up, and undid the spell binding him. "You are, indeed, Harry Potter. We should go inform the Headmistress."  
  
Harry looked at her, and then stood, so that he was taller than her. "I'm glad I'm who I thought I was. Now, my turn to interrogate you. Who exactly are you?" he asked, a bit irritated now.  
  
Asha sighed. Harry saw that her eyes had softened just a hair, not much, but a just a tad. "I am Asha Delancey, Hogwarts Potions Teacher."  
  
"What does Hermione teach?"  
  
"She teaches Transfiguration, Mr. Potter. If you don't mind, I do think it'd be better if you talk to the Headmistress." The softness Harry had thought was there was now gone - and Asha Delancey walked out of the room without another word, waiting for him to follow.  
  
Harry turned, and followed her out of the dungeon, and to the gargoyle that had once hidden Dumbledore's office, and now hide McGonagall's.  
  
************  
  
Delancey led the way up to the Headmistress's office, which had changed quite a bit since Dumbledore had been Headmaster. Harry winced slightly - no, he thought, don't think about Dumbledore now.  
  
The office still had the old portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses, but where Dumbledore's office had always had lots of items making funny little noises, now, it was perfectly silent. The Sorting Hat was still in the same spot it had always been, but where Dumbledore's Pensieve had been was now a bookshelf. There seemed to be a few broomsticks lying about, and two barn owls perched up by one of the windows. And then there was McGonagall herself, watching them emerge from the spiral staircase.  
  
"Well, Asha?" she asked. Her face was very grim set.  
  
"I ran every test, Professor. He is, indeed, Harry Potter. There is no way he could have fooled all the tests," Delancey answered.  
  
Professor McGonagall was taken a back for a moment. "Are you sure?" she asked. "And, is he telling the truth about being stuck in this Overlap for only five years?"  
  
Delancey nodded. "It's positively true. He should be seven years older, but he's not."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Very well. If you will leave us, please?" Delancey slipped out of the office quietly, without another word. McGonagall turned back to Harry. For a brief instant, Harry thought he saw a tear in her eye. She was surveying him, looking over his grown up stature, and his heavy hooded cloak. After a minute, she managed to say, "It really is you. Where have you been, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, looking downward. "It's very difficult to explain, Professor," he sighed, and then asked. "What's this about twelve years, Professor? It can't have been that long. Surely -"  
  
"No, Harry - It has been twelve solid years since the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Things are settling down now, and people have begun to believe that he truly is gone, " She turned toward her desk, and scribbled down a note on a scrap of parchment. She handed it to one of her owls, and then turned back to Harry. "We thought you were truly gone, too.  
  
"Now, I should tell you some things, before Hermione comes," she motioned for him to sit, and took her seat on the other side of her desk. Harry did so, trying to understand why everyone was acting so alienated towards him. It was like they were walking on eggshells around him. None were really showing much emotion towards him. Had so much really changed? Had they all changed?  
  
"Harry," began Professor McGonagall. "After you and Voldemort vanished through the rift that was created, and we won the battle over the many Death Eaters, there was a long period of pure misery for many of your friends. Hermione and Ron particularly." She paused for a moment, Harry feeling very confused. "Harry, twelve years ago - two weeks after that final battle - you emerged from that Rift."  
  
"What?! But - Professor, there was no way -" But McGonagall raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"At the time, we truly believed it was you. We never thought to administer a Veritaserum test on him, or anything like that. Wee just took his word, and accepted his story that he was you, and had defeated Voldemort in a place through the Rift, and had now returned.  
  
"It took us two months before we realized that something wasn't right. Everyone was discussing things that took place at Hogwarts during their years. Your impersonator said something odd, that didn't correspond with what everyone else remembered. Ronald Weasley then began noticing things about this impersonator that weren't like the way you usually acted.  
  
"Eventually, he was confronted, and captured. It turned out to be Lucius Malfoy, under the Polyjuice Potion. It had gone unnoticed that he wasn't among the dead, and we eventually extracted from him that he had plans to kill many of us, as soon as we began to trust him. He is now dead." She stopped, letting Harry soak all this in, before saying one last thing. "That story goes much deeper, but that's the short summary."  
  
Harry sat quietly, thinking. Lucius Malfoy, pretending to be me, so he could kill everyone left. I'd bet my life Voldemort planned that one as back up. "Is that why everyone was acting that way, when I entered the school?" he asked.  
  
McGonagall nodded. "You will find, Harry, that many things have changed in twelve years. Even if only five years passed for you."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Okay, you know the drill. You do, don't you? You've forgotten? Alright - we'll review it once more. I write the story, you read the story, you click the button down to your left, and tell me what you liked/hated/found amusing/thought should be changed/was wrong/etc, etc, etc. Got it? Now, let's out that plan into action! 


	3. Chapter Two: Flashback

POWERS OF CHANGE  
  
A/N: Hey! Look at this! I magically pulled another chapter out of my magic hat! ::Hold out Sorting Hat:: What else is in here? Hmm... ::reaches in, and something bites her:: Ouch!! Well, who would have thought the Sorting Hat keeps rabbit in there? I thought you said you weren't a top hat! ::Sees everyone starting to get bored:: Alright - enough with my magic show, and on to the real one!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it - never will. Although, I think I get some claim on Asha Delancey's character...  
  
Chapter Two : Flashback  
  
In her office, Hermione Granger-Weasley sat patiently, waiting for some notice from McGonagall about who actually walked into the Great Hall that evening. Part of Hermione wished that it was him, but then the other part of her wanted it not to be. She remembered the last time he had shown up, when they had been searching through the remains of Hogwarts.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hermione!" called Ron. "Come look at this!"  
  
Stepping carefully, the newly graduated Hermione Granger walked over towards her ginger haired boyfriend. "What is it Ron? Did you find someone?"  
  
"No," he called over. They had found so many bodies in the past two weeks, dead friends, and dead enemies. Hermione was actually beginning to regret volunteering to look through the rubble of Hogwarts, and help rebuild it. It had been Ron who had convinced her, telling her that it would be a way of helping rebuild the future. Later, she realized that not only had they been rebuilding Hogwarts for the future, they had been rebuilding their own lives.  
  
Hogwarts had not been totally destroyed; there were still parts of the building that remained intact, like the kitchens and (unfortunately) the dungeons. Much of the first few floors though, had collapsed. Magically, the towers and upper floors remained fairly untouched, but heaps of fallen stone and ceiling from the Great Hall, and Entrance hall had to be cleaned up.  
  
As Hermione stepped around what remained of the rubble, she recalled how awful the first week had been. Death Eater bodies had seemed to be everywhere - you'd have thought Death Eaters were as common as mice, the way they were found in every nook and cranny. After the total count was taken, there turned out to be only about forty enemy casualties - and not all were Death Eaters. At the time though, Hermione had never felt so much Death in one place.  
  
She reached where Ron was squatting, peering down into a small chasm that had a moment before been covered in rock and dirt. Hermione had expected to find him looking grim, having found someone's hand, or worse, blown off into a pile. As it turned out, for the first time in over two weeks, she found him with a slight grin on his face. It was a good grin, a true Weasley one, instead of an I'm-glad-to-see-that-you're-alive-and-in- one-piece grin.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Take a look," said Ron, moving aside for her to peer in. Down below, buried a little, was Fawkes the Phoenix, in newly reborn state. Apparently he had been completely helpless for two weeks, buried deep after being reborn.  
  
Fawkes squawked a little, peering up at the two humans, as if asking for some assistance. Hermione reached down, and pulled the immortal phoenix out from his hole. "I wonder who he saved," she remarked. For, Fawkes must have put himself in front of someone that was being shot at with the Killing Curse, to have ended up down there.  
  
At that moment, Hermione and Ron heard someone yelling, down towards the Great Hall. "What's all the fuss?" asked Ron, as the two of them stood, and began sprinting towards the shouting. "I mean, it couldn't be -"  
  
Ron never finished the sentence though, for as the rounded the corner, they saw up ahead of them, stepping away from a black portal, Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione shrieked, running up towards him, and throwing her arms around him. "You're alive!" Ron stood silent, shocked that his friend returned. But he too, bounded up to greet him, as others started gathering around too, gasps and shrieks of amazement resounding throughout the partially ruined castle.  
  
"You - you did it!" cried Ron.  
  
Harry nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "I defeated him, Ron. And I made it. It's me."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Looking back on it, Hermione thought, they should have realized something wasn't right. That Harry hadn't known where he had gone, or said anything about how the change of dimensions had affected his magic, as it should have. That was why we had planned to force them through the Rift we created. And the imposter Harry had called it a portal.  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered when the discovered that it was Lucius Malfoy. She remembered how sick, and betrayed everyone had been. They had welcomed the enemy back into their arms, and he had been plotting to kill them all, as he had grinned cheerfully about the fall of Lord Voldemort. And he had killed some people, in Harry's form, trying to get away.  
  
At least, she thought, we caught him before. And now, he's sitting on the cold floors of Azkaban. Azkaban was now much like a Muggle Prison, with guards that did have a conscience, and weren't sucking souls. The goblins were now in charge of Azkaban, and a vast number of containment spells were cast on the prison. No one had escaped yet, so it seemed to be working.  
  
There was a flutter of wings against Hermione's office window, and she turned to see McGonagall's owl, waiting there, a note tied to its leg. Letting it in, the owl stuck out its leg for Hermione, the small note clearly being hastily written. Pulling it off, Hermione unraveled the crunched old piece of Parchment that McGonagall had scribbled on. It read,  
  
Hermione -  
  
There's no doubt - it's him. Alert your husband to come immediately, send a note to Remus to notify the others. Wait for Ron outside my office.  
  
-Minerva McGonagall  
  
Hermione crumpled the already worn out piece of paper, and tossed it into the fire. It's him, she thought. It's really Harry. Why? Why has he come back? We all moved on - all of us. I don't want to go through this again.  
  
On another scrap of paper, Hermione wrote a quick note to Remus Lupin, explaining what had happened, and to inform the others. She sent it off with her owl, Mercury.  
  
Tossing some Floo into the fire, Hermione stepped in, and called, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" She instantly flew through the chimney, with a speeding rush, the same rush that traveling with Floo Powder always created.  
  
When she stopped moving, and stumbled out of the fireplace into part of Level Two of the Ministry of Magic. It actually hadn't changed quite a lot since Harry had been here in his fifth year; only a few things were different - besides the fact that the people there were very different. The cubicles were now neat, and orderly (no one was quite sure what made it like that - rumor has it that someone cast a spell that made everything stay neat and tidy, whether you liked it or not). The wall that had been covered with pictures of Sirius Black had been taken down, and the year after Voldemort's downfall, it was proven that Sirius Black had been innocent. He was given a proper memorial, and his name awarded the Order of Merlin for all he did for the Order of the Phoenix (not to mention the fact the he had been placed in Azkaban as an innocent man).  
  
Hermione walked out of the fireplace, and towards an office in the back. It was fairly empty by then, it being nearly completely dark. There were some people here still though, the ones who always worked later than the others.  
  
Inside the Auror cubicles, a distinct voice called out, "Hey Hermione! How are you doing?" Hermione looked over the Auror cubicles, to see a man about her age, with short cut brown hair, and a round face. It was none other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Hullo, Neville! I'm in a bit of a hurry, talk to you later!"  
  
Neville had spent 5 years after Hogwarts training to be an Auror, and amazingly, he had succeeded. He had been slowly proving that he too could have fit the Prophecy. "What's the rush, Hermione? Something wrong with the kids?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "As far as I know - they're fine. I can't tell you what's up right now, but you'll hear soon enough. It's a big issue." With that, she hurried off towards the back offices.  
  
One of the ones on the far left read 'Ronald Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'. Ron had joined the Ministry a year after school ended, and had quickly risen to the rank of department head, since no one wanted the job, and he was terribly good at it. It had been an unlikely position for him to take, but he enjoyed it. Often times, he got to play detective to catch the criminal breaking the magical law, and he always said it was like playing a game of chess. Right now though, he was sitting at his desk, feet up, reading an inter-departmental notice that had flown in a few minutes before Hermione rushed in.  
  
"Ron!" she said, exhaustedly. Floo travel always robbed her of her breath for a few minutes, and then speed talking with Neville had helped much either.  
  
Ron didn't look up for a second, saying almost absent mindedly - "Did you hear this news about the lead on those orphaned kids, Hermione? Living in the sewers, my god -"  
  
"RON!" said Hermione. Ron looked up, a little taken a back.  
  
"What's the matter, 'Mione? Are one of the kids hurt?"  
  
She shook her head again. "No. But you have to come to Hogwarts now. He showed up."  
  
"Who?" asked Ron, confused.  
  
"Ron, it's Harry. We were having a late meeting in the Great Hall, over some tea, and he walked in."  
  
At this, Ron sat up very abruptly. "Are you sure? Did McGonagall have Asha run the tests? It's really him?"  
  
She nodded. "Asha did the tests. It's most definitely him. McGonagall wants you to come."  
  
Ron sighed, and set his papers down. Picking up an airplane, he wrote that he was leaving early, and sent it off to his secretary. "Let's go then," he said to Hermione.  
  
"Wait -" she began, grabbing his arm as he rushed out. But it was too late. He was already ten steps ahead of her, almost at the fireplace. Hermione rushed after him.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Okay, it may have been a little short, but that seemed like too good of a stopping point to let it go to waste! Ahem, now, on to a few thankses..  
  
Thank you to... crystaldolphin88 (thanks for telling me about the format prob!), stargazer, potterlover2004 (We'll see what Harry does.. He's got a lot to discover yet!), Lilly Black (You'll kinda see what's up with Hermione - it's been a rough twelve years for everyone), Danielle (A lot happened - explanations on that subject aren't far off!)  
  
Alrighty - now, let's run through this little trick again. I write it, you read it, you click the button down there that says Review, your reviews inspire me to write more, and viola! The cycle starts all over again!!!! 


End file.
